cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybernations Story (FAN MADE!)
PLEASE READ!!! This is a fan made article for the purpose of creating an interesting story and atmosphere in both Cybernations Standard and Tournament and is no way affiliated with the true history of the game. Hope you enjoy!!! COLLAPSE OF THE OLD WORLD We lived in a growing technological world. We relied on our governments for everything. But a catastrophic event changes everything. In the year 2004 a large astroid was detected in earth's orbit. The astroid broke into many fragments and impacted earth's surface destroying a great deal of many nation's infrastructure and devastating their economy. Abruptly, unable to support or govern their people, the countries collapsed one by one. Everything changed and we weren't prepared. Fear and confusion lead to panic. If you were smart you left the city, If you weren't you died there. Many people lived nomadic lives. Small villages were built containing small communities. It stayed that way for 2 years. By January 6, 2006 Militias took over, controlling the food supply and stockpiling weapons. These militias eventually became nations. A huge achievement named the ITTC (Innercontinental trans tech Communicator) Communications system was developed which enabled rulers of each nation to govern, make trade agreements, and display current world events such as wars and display other nations and alliances. This was controlled on a high tech supercomputer and was displayed on a strictly protected government website known as "Cybernations". This development was orginally created by Usean researchers from the Federation of Usea to govern themselves more efficiently. A WHOLE NEW WORLD The former militias now nations started to grow seizing small villages within their grasp. The major problem was that many nations overlapped one another and war become more possible. War engulfed the world once again. It was rumored to be a third world war but with the new unsustainable world war would occur almost daily. Nations rise and fall every day, desperate for resources, Money, And land. It was almost impossible to form a stable government in the new world era. Nation turned against nation and kingdom against kingdom. The world needed some protection and order. FORMATION OF ALLIANCES AND THE SENATE Hoping to bring peace to the world, nations had banned together to form alliances for protection and security. Senate Teams were also formed to have representatives from each nation and mainly for trade agreements. The teams were represented as colors. Their were 12 teams one of which containing None for any nation who didn't wish to be part of any senate. This plan brought hope to the people of the almost 12000 nations. There was one major flaw however. Knowledge of this idea also gave warmongers a chance to grow their nations including their allies. So they banned together and created other alliances. By 2013 There are almost 140 alliances world wide with new ones on the way. Alliance on alliance warfare became more likely. This did not bring the hope that many people thought it would. Every day, each nation faces the threat of being completely taken over by an aggressor. The senate, however did give hope. The senate gave proposals and sanctions. But alliances were heavily unstable. Some alliances even went out of their way to sign treaties with one another to promote better security. But this sometimes has a short term affect. RISE OF WORLD SUPERPOWERS After being around for many successful years. World superpowers have risen with the Dulra nation the strongest of these superpowers. This world superpower continued to flourish. Dulra aimed to restore strength and stability to the rest of the world and promote peace alongside with the current alliance The Order of the Black Rose. Dulra is just one of ten superpowers but is currently among the strongest with the Province of troy at the bottom. STRUGGLE FOR NATURAL RESOURCES As most nations traded to get some natural resources peacefully others decided to forcefully take it. With not many natural resources on the planet, Some countries, in their early years, could barely afford an army. Some nations, even strong ones refrain from having a navy, air force, or not many tanks because of the shortage. Nations have resorted to raiding neighboring countries resources commonly referred to as "tech raiding". Tech raiding is not commonly liked by the defender, but is profitable for the aggressor. Some alliances have made policies to grant permission to go to war for resources and others accept tech raiding openly. THREE DIFFERENT WORLDS There were three current global appearances in which nations were referred to. First world nations, otherwise known as "Aligned" nations are nations that are currently in an alliance. Second world nations, or "Unaligned" are nations that do not belong to an alliance. Third world nations are new developing countries that are unkindly referred to as countries that are low in technological level. "Rouges" are countries that randomly attack other nations for personal gain. A rouge can either be aligned or unaligned. With these divisions war seems more inevitable and more frequent. TODAY'S WORLD STRUGGLES Their are a lot of flaws with the collapse of the "old world" and the formation of the "new world". The world seems to be more dangerous as nations rise and fall daily in competition for resources, wealth, and power at the expense of their citizens. The alliance system brings the possibility of alliance on alliance warfare and nations that plan to be peaceful may be drawn in the war and be thrown into anarchy at the sacrifice of their alliance. Overlapping governments create tensions between nations and they often attack one another for desperate control of the region. "Tech raiding" is common to gain control of another nations technological schematics and resources. In this dangerous new world, war is apart of daily life. A GLOBAL HOPE The citizens of many nations still have hope that permanent boundaries will be formed and order and prosperity will return to the world that once was. But peace is not possible unless people trust each other. Trust is vital in a peaceful world. As Blaise Pascal a french philosopher once said, "For after all what is man in nature? A nothing in relation to infinity, all in relation to nothing, a central point between nothing and all and infinitely far from understanding either. Then nothingness was not, nor existence. There was no air then, nor heavens beyond it. Who covered it? Where was it? In whose keeping? Was there then cosmic water, in depths unfathomed? All held the finite and infinite as unrelated. None could foresee that the history of the two would become one. Without beginning or end, the ring stretches into the infinite."